Cato's Rose
by angierox1998
Summary: Clove had a sister named Rosemary, who was older than her; but the same age as Cato. This is about the two all the way to their deaths. this was a match made in heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**Cato's Rose : Chapter one**

A.N.

Hey everyone. This is my newest Fantasy Fan Fiction. It's about a girl, Rosemary *Rosie* who is Clove's older sister and it's about her *friendship* with Cato. (She is a year older than Clove and is the same age as Cato)

**Rosemary POV**  
*TWACK* another dart hit the bull's eye. I'm throwing darts at the board in my room when I hear the door bell. I hear it being open and my little sister Clove greeting someone.

"Rosie!" a voice calls, soon after; I recognize it as Cato's voice.

"Yes Cato?" I yell back, "I'm in my room." I hear the clatter of footsteps and then I see Cato at my doorway. I put down the darts I was throwing and wave. My whole family, mum, dad, Clove, and even our little sister Thyme, who was only 7, had stellar hand-eye coordination and could throw darts, knives, spears and such. Cato is a close friend of mine and my sister Clove. Living in district 2, we had to be prepared for the reapings and fight to bring our district honor and pride. Thyme says she hates the games and the capitol is bad, but she's only 7, we don't listen to her much. As long as she doesn't say those things in front of the Capitol or a peacekeeper, we don't really care. Cato and I have been close friends forever and I think I may be starting to like him in a different way if you know what I mean.  
"Wanna go to the lake, Rosie?" Cato asks me interrupting my thoughts.  
"Sure, I'd love to," I say grabbing a dark purple jacket, my favourite colour. "Let's go." I say. We leave after telling mum and we race to the fence, when we notice that no one is watching we climb under this one place without electricity. Then we hold hands and race to the river.

I am sitting on the green grassy meadow with lots of flowers when Cato came over. He walks over with a hand behind his back and sits beside me.

"Rosie? Here, this is for you." Cato says as he hands me a large lavender coloured rose.

"Aww… thanks, Cato cat." I say using the childhood nickname I gave him, and I'm bringing the flower up to my nose; so I smell its wonderful fragrance.

"So… tomorrow is reaping day," Cato says.

"Yep," I say back cheerfully until I notice his grim expression, "Wait, you don't plan on volunteering, right? You're only 14!" I say quickly.

"Don't worry, Rosie. I wouldn't leave you for anything." He says. I blush, and he quickly adds "You and everyone else, I mean."

I smile as I lean in and gently kiss his cheek.

**A.N.**

Hey everyone. This story is dedicated to RosiePotter. It's the first of my fantasy fictions to actually be published. I am working on one about Peeta, for my lovely friend Richika. I know this is really, really, really short but I was very busy this week. And I normally make my first chapter short. But **I promise it will get longer**. I'm only 12 so don't expect me to put mushy-gushy stuff. Oh yeah, please review, suggestions are more than welcome. _Don't forget to add me to Story/Author Alerts._ I will update at least once a week, but it may be for my other stories.

-Angie


	2. Chapter 2

Cato's Rose : Chapter two

**A.N.**

Hey everyone. This is my newest Fantasy Fan Fiction. It's about a girl, Rosemary *Rosie* who is Clove's older sister and it's about her *friendship* with Cato. (She is a year older than Clove and is the same age as Cato) The next chapter...

**Rosemary's POV**

"So…." I say.

"So…." Cato repeats as I playfully swat him.

"HOLY! Ehmagawd! Its 6 o'clock! We got to go, Cato." If we don't get home in like 5 seconds, I will so be dead!" I scream.

"Like they will kill you," Cato says.

"They won't let me come here with you anymore or let you stay for dinner tonight," I threaten with a little smirk on my face.

"What are you waiting for? LET'S GO!" Cato screams and pulls me to my feet. Together we run under the fence and all the way back to my house.

"Hurry!" Clove calls, she sees us from her bedroom window and ushers us to hurry. We run even faster and we get into my house just as my mom is calling us for dinner.

"Mum!" I yell, like I have been here the whole time, "Can Cato stay for dinner?"

"Sure, Rosemary," Mum says, "Thyme! Set another place at the table." I flash a smile at Cato, and he squeezes my hand. We go to the dining room, and Cato drops my hand.

**Cato's POV**

"Thank you," I say to Rosie's mom as she puts a steak and some greens in front of me.

"How was your day?" Rosie's dad asked us.

"I went and did more training," Clove said. I swear, from the amounts of training she does, she'll have to win one day.

"That is absolutely great." Rosie's mom says to her.

"I went to the park and ran around," Thyme charms in.

"Fabulous, what about you Rosemary?" Her dad asks.

"Well, I did some writing for history class, and then I practiced throw my darts. After that I went down to the lake with Cato." Rosie tells her parents. She doesn't tell them what we did at the lake, and knowing her father, he will ask.

"So what did you do at the lake?" Her dad pressed.

*sigh* I thought.

"Nothing much," Rosie says quickly.

"We just sat in the meadow." I tell them.

**Rosemary POV**

We eat the rest of the dinner in silence. When dinner is over and Cato has to leave, I say, "I'll walk you, out."

"Alright," Cato replies.

"So... Tomorrow is reaping day," I say again, "Promise you won't volunteer?" I ask.

"I meant what I said Rosie, all of it," Cato says.

"You won't leave everyone?" I joke.

"I'll miss mainly you." Cato says.

"Good night," I say blushing like crazy. Then Cato gives me a hug and then leaves. I stare out in to the streets after him, he turns back and waves. He smirks and then walks off.

**A.N.**

Okay, I'm sorry I didn't make it longer. I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to make the next chapter longer. It's the reaping for the 72nd hunger games. Wonder who our tributes would be…. I have been really busy this past week. Went back to Niagara Falls with my friends. It was ah-mazing! Will try NAWT to break ma promise. Oh thanks to those people who gave me reviews or added me on story/author favourite/alert.

Sorry,

Angie


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Hey everyone. SORRY FOR THE (very) LONG WAIT! Umm, this is a Fantasy Fan Fiction. I have another FFF called 'A Twisted Fairytale'. To clear things up, a FFF is a term I kind of made up and what it means is that I inserted an extra character usually some one I know, to be one of the main characters. I have made notes and there are about 18 parts so most likely this story will have 18 chapters. This is set in the same time as A Twisted Fairytale. And this is also the 72nd Hunger Games. I promised that it will be longer so here it is.

I don't own Hunger Games. Delicated to 'RosiePotter'.

Enjoy,

Angie

**P.S. Because I cannot submit a form for my SYOT story as a new story, the whole and complete form will be at the bottom of this chapter. Sorry for your inconvenience. **

**Also I feel that I have made it too modern day and I wrote this a while back so im going to upload it and just edit it after!**

Rosemary's POV

"Rosie, get up!" A voice calls. When I manage to open an eye, I see my sister Clove jumping up and down wearing her training clothes.

"Clove?" I ask meekly, "What time is it and isn't today reaping day?"

"It is and it is 4:30, why are you so interested in the time anyway?" She asks.

"Well, its one of the few days I get to sleep in and you wake me up at 4?" I nearly yell at her.

"Firstly its 4:**30**, nawt four. And let's go train!" Clove suggests.

"Why?" I ask tiredly, "We aren't volunteering this year. It's going to be Lynnette and Jacob. Remember? The 18 year olds?" I argue.

"Well, we should practice." Clove says.

"How about we make a deal," I say trying to bargain, "You let me sleep another half hour and I'll go train with you."

"Deal!" Clove says and leaves. She's got way too much energy.

At 5 o'clock, like I promised, I get up and change into my regular training clothes. A dark purple 3/4 sleeved Henley and tight black shorts with combat boots. I meet Clove downstairs and she is dressed in a longish dark green t-shirt and black leggings with combat boots as well.

"Let's go," She says. We run over to the training center where some other people were practicing, too.

"Rose!" A very familiar voice calls behind me and someone covers my eyes. "Guess who?" I could tell that it was Cato trying to disguise his voice.

"I dunno Cato. Why don't you tell me?" I say, flirting slightly.

"How'd you tell?" He asks.

"We have been friends for like 13 years, I know you a little better than you think." I say, grinning.

"Oh really?" Cato challenges smirking, "You and me, hand to hand combat."

"Done. Prepare to be beaten." I say confidently.

We fight for about 10 minutes without either of us really hurting the other. Then a trainer come and tells us to give the next person a turn.

"Truce?" Cato offers.

'Of course" I say wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

I spend the most of the time training with darts, knives and spears. All of them, I excel at. Then, I go and try to do archery and sword fighting, Cato's expertise. I do a few runs across the setup and get better each time. But by then it was 8 o'clock. Reapings were at 11.

"Hey Cato cat, I got to go. Reapings are in a few hours and I've got to look pretty." I tell Cato.

"But you always look pretty." Cato protests.

"Cato," I say sternly.

"Alright. I'll come by at around 10:45 and we'll walk over together?" He asks.

"Of course," I say and then I go to find Clove and get home.

After I shower, I put on my favourite dress. It was a dark purple halter neck dress that went up to a little over my knees. It was really pretty. The ends were tied in a perfect bow at the back of my neck. I matched it with some purple wedges. I straightened my long brown hair and hold it back with a dark purple barrette. As for jewelry I put on the charm bracelet Cato gave me a year ago. It was quite plain at the time, and only had a little R; but I added a dark purple ribbon. Every time some thing happens, I get a charm. Cato gave me a little charm like a dart during training one day and a charm shaped like a rose on it in the meadows on another. I put on little purple dangly earrings and apply blush. Then I head downstairs to look for Clove and Thyme. Thyme wasn't eligible to be reaped yet, but to continue the tradition; she has been training since age 7.

"About time," Clove says impatiently. She was wearing a strapless dark green dress, with a black sash in the middle. She had on black pumps and her hair was curled. She had on a set of silver bangles and silver hoop earrings. On her necklace it had a small knife engraved along with her name. I smile; it was the necklace I gave her for her birthday. Beside her, Thyme was wearing a blue dress with the colour getting lighter and lighter until the top which is white. She had on white flats some beaded bracelets and a necklace.

"I'm ready, let's go." I say. We walk out knowing that our parents will soon, too.

"You look beautiful Rosie." Cato says to me. He looks great in his dress shirt and silver-gray jacket. He puts his arm around me and smiles at my sisters, "Hello Thyme, how are you?" He asks.

"Great," She answers.

"Happy hunger games, Clove." He says.

"I am so excited for another hunger games." Clove says excitedly.

"Of course you are," Cato says smirking. We arrive at the town square and we separate to go sign in. I know I will see him after so I just give him a hug.

After I get to my designated area I spot my friends.

"Hey Jacqueline! Hi Tanya,'' I call to my best friends. Jackie had on a maroon mini dress with a flared skirt. Tanya was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps.

"Hey Rosie," they called back. We stand together gossiping until we hear the voice of Havilie Dogherss, the escort of district 2. She had a green wig and outrageous clothing. Oh well, every year.

"Hello? Hello? I am Havilie Dogherss and I am your escort. Now, a special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol" A film begins, during my first few years I actually listened to it, but now, no longer.

"Ladies First!" she calls out singling that the film is done and the Hunger Games will soon begin. "Rosemary Lophan" She calls. That was my name, I realized. Confidently I strolled to the stage with a dangerous smile on my face. Before Havilie could begin ask for volunteers, Lynnette volunteers.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She screams, smirking. Soon she takes my place on stage and I stand on the side with my parents.

"Now for the boys," Our escort yelled in to the microphone, "Leonard Flemmings," A little boy was about to take the stage when Jacob volunteered.

After they shook hands, it was over. Lynnette and Jacob weren't friends of ours, so we didn't see them off.

"Wanna go to the lake?" Cato asked me.

"I'd love too," I say. After I got Clove to take Thyme home and tell our parents where we were, the two of us took off.

After a while in the meadow, Cato faced me instead of lying there like we have.

"Rosemary," He says. I immediately get alert. He always calls me Rosie or Rose or even Mari.

"I think I like you…" He says to me.

I was shocked! This was my best friend telling me this. "I like you, too." I say with a smile.

"Really?" he asks.

"Of course," I confirm, throwing my arms around him.

"I got you something," Cato says. He reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a tiny box. Then he hands it to me. Suspiciously, I open it. I should have guessed. Of course Cato would document this day. Inside was a heart-shaped charm and on the other side there was the engraving 'R+C'. I quickly clip it to my bracelet.

"Thank you!" I say, leaning in and kissing him gently, "I love it."

"I was hoping you would," Cato chuckles.

The rest of the day passes too quickly. I had a date with Cato to watch the opening ceremonies at his house the next day and I couldn't wait.

"Ehmagawd!" I yelled, "I look terrible!" We were watching a rerun of the Reapings before the ceremonies.

"Rose, you look beautiful," Cato tells me. I blush, a lot. Cato wraps his arms around me as we watch the reaping of district 12, the furthest away from the capitol. No special treatment there, like we get. I saw a small girl, who can't be over 12, take the stage. She looked a bit scared and even though I was from district 2 and would be a career, I felt bad for her. She was so small. There was almost no chance of survival. The boy looked about 13 or 14. _Bloodbaths_, I think to myself, feeling sorry for them. Cato must have sensed this.

"Rose," He says softly, "she will be fine. She is adorable, there will be sponsors tripping over each other to sponsor her." That did make me feel a bit better.

"I guess," I say. Then the ceremonies began!

The district ones were in neon purple outfits that were bedazzled. I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't contain my giggles. Cato however laughed loudly. The two of us quieted down when district two was visible. Our tributes were in gray. The horsed were gray, as well. Lynnette was in a very flattering gray mini and Jacob in a gray suit-like outfit, they represented district 2 and Masonry. The head dresses were amazing. I could hear the capitol roaring their names. The rest were not very interesting. 4 in fish costumes, 10 in cow costumes, 12 in tight miners's clothing, it's a bit of an improvement, 8 in patchwork clothing and on. After the ceremonies were over, Cato and I just talked. In four days it would be the interviews and I am excited. Cato and I made plans for not only the interviews but also trips to the meadow and training together.

"Ehmagawd! District one got a total of 16 points! They could be useful!" I scream. It was 3 days later. Today, the scores are being revealed and tomorrow would be the interviews. I was at Cato's again. Today I was wearing short jean shorts with a turquoise tank top and a tiny jacket. I wore chunky sneakers. Cato's arm was draped around my shoulders and I was leaning against him.  
"They could be suitable careers," Cato says.

"Here's district two! Lynnette with the score of…10!" I scream again.

"Jacob got… 9!" Cato says, "Wow I never thought that Lynnette would beat him."  
"Never underestimate a girl's strength." I say smirking a little.

"Oh really?" Cato challenged and pinned in underneath him on the couch. I quickly flipped him over so now I was on top.

"Yep!" I say as Cato stares at me in disbelief. "We have our ways," I'm about to say something else when Cato presses his lips against mine. We lay there kissing and embracing. All of a sudden I hear a door opening, and then I hear a voice.

"What the." A familiar famine voice says. I immediately let go of Cato and stand up. Cato quickly does the same. It was Cato's sister, Callie. Soon I see another girl walk in. It was Connie. Connie and Callie were both twins about Thyme's age. They dressed alike and both had the same faces, noses, and golden blonde hair.

"What is it?" Connie asks.

"I walked in and them," Callie says pointing at us

"No need for details," Cato says, I was still blushing like mad.

"Ah" Connie says, "Okay, I guess we'll leave you to that. Carry on," then she and Callie strutted out of the room together.

I sat down on the couch just in time to see district 12's score. It was a…a…total…. Of 14! The little girl got 5 and the boy got 9! That was really close to district one's score!

"Ehmagawd!" I yell pointing to the scores. Cato turns around and looks. He looks astonished!

"Wow, they are really strong this year." Cato comments, "I wonder how Haymitch helped them, he is so drunk all the time!" I laugh; district 12's only mentor was a bit of a joke to everyone because he is drunk every year.

Soon the programs end and Cato walks me back to my house.

"Night, Rose"

"Goodnight Cato Cat," I say smirking, he gives me a hug and then walks home.

"Omigosh! ROSE! DID YOU SEE?!" My sister Clove pounces on me the minute I come inside.

"Umm… Hello to you, too?" I say uncertain about what she was talking about.

"That guy from 12 got a 9! A NINE!" She yells.

"Uh, I know. Cato and I watched it, remember?" I say.

"What is with you and Cato anyways? You two have been spending every living second together." Clove questions. Just then I see Thyme walk out. I take this as a chance and I use it.

"Hi Thyme!" I call, "Did you watch the scores?"

"Yep, hi Rosie, hey Clove," She says before going upstairs to her room.

"So?" Clove asks impatiently.

"Umm," I say, trying to think fast, "Would you look at the time, I've gotta go upstairs to do my…..my homework," I mentally slap myself after. It was the Hunger Games, we don't get homework during this time. And knowing me, I would have it done before I went to Cato's. Clove obviously picks up on my mistake.

"Yep," She says, "Then you are going to feed your non-existent pet kangaroo? Oh, oh, oh, and your non existent monkey?" she starts to laugh. I roll my eyes and head upstairs to practice dart throwing and to read.

It was interview night and Cato will be coming over to my house this time with his family. I wore faded blue denim skinny jeans with biker boots and a turquoise 3/4 sleeved shirt that was made with silky fabric and it poufs out the tinniest bit with the top part if the sleeve gone (only a bit though). Clove wore a green tee shirt and a vest like jacket top with boot cut jeans and flats. Thyme was excited for Callie and Connie to get here. She wore skinny black pants with brown riding boots and a shimmery light blue top.

*Ding-Dong* our doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" Thyme yells. She races to the door and pulls it open. "Hi!" Thyme squeals. Cato was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. Connie wore skinny white pants with a shimmery pink top and ankle boots. Callie wore the same but had tan pants with a shimmery orange top. Clove, Cato and I burst out laughing when we saw this. Our parents went into the kitchen to talk and left the 6 of us in the living room.

"Come on the interviews are starting!" Clove yelled.

"Alright Clovers," Cato said, "Lets go," He hung his jacket up and we went to the couch to sit down. The 3 younger ones sprawled across the floor. Cato and I sat on one end of the couch, my legs on top of his and his arm around me. Clove sat with her legs crossed on the other end of the couch and it began!

"Welcome to the 72nd annual hunger games interview!" Claudius yells.

"Eek!" The 3 younger girls scream. Clove rolls her eyes and leans in closer. The first tribute came on after a while, a girl from one. Her name was Sparkle. And she had on a shorter than short red lace mini dress, it was obvious what her angle was: The same of all the girl tributes from their district for at least the past 10 years. I rolled my eyes, the guy from district one was named Jewelian. He was portrayed as funny, but honestly, you can see in his eyes that he was scared.

"Here comes Lynnette!" I squeal! The 3 girls have shriek of excitement, while Clove looks at us with disgust. Cato holds me closer and we watch as Lynnette steps on to the stage. She wore a blood red strapless dress that went down to her knees; it had a black sash in the middle. Her brown hair had red highlights and she had smoky makeup on.

"Whoa," I say, "She looks gorgeous."

"And dangerous," Cato adds.

"I could take her down," Clove says arrogantly. I roll my eyes and the interview was starting!

"So, Lynnette. How do you feel about getting the highest training score?" Claudius asks after the cheering has gone down.

"Eh," Lynnette says, "I could have done better."  
"Whoa," Claudius says, "So you are planning on making it back?"

"When I tell you, I will make it back; you better count on it that I will." Lynnette says flipping her hair with attitude. The crowd grows louder. They banter for another minute or so and then she leaves Jacob steps on. He had a brown and red suit on and in my opinion didn't look as good as Lynnette.

"So, Jacob, are you excited to be here in the capitol?" Claudius asks.

"It's alright, but probably not as good as my house in Victor village for when I get home" Jacob says. Soon it was district 3, then 4 and before your know it we were at district 12. The younger kids wanted to turn the TV off, but Clove and I insisted watching district 12's. The young girl was beautiful, but I know she wasn't going to make it. She had a short pale pink gown with white boots and silver buckles.

"So Juliette, how do you feel about representing district 12?" Claudius asked.

"Well," The little girl began in a sweet and calm small voice, "I, umm, hope that I can do it well."

"How do you like the capitol?" He asks.

"Its amazing, I'm astonished." Juliette says simply. Soon her interview ends, she stands up and smiles sweetly, "Goodnight everyone especially mom and dad."

"Wow, I guess she knows that she won't make it as well," Cato says.

"Yeah," I agree. I was thinking the exact same thing.

"Hello George! How do you feel about getting the highest score anyone from district 12 has ever gotten?" Claudius jumps right into the questions. George answers everything quietly and soon the interviews were over. In district 2 we don't have school on the Hunger Games so I made plans to meet up with Cato, Jacqueline and Tanya the next day to watch the hunger games.

"Jacqui! I have no idea what to wear!" I scream into my phone. Jacqueline, Tanya, Cato and I were going to watch the Hunger Games in the town square's theatre.

"Okay….. Ummm let's all match. I'll put Tanya on the 3 way." Jacqueline says.

"Hey-Hey Girl!" Tanya's usual cheerful voice came over.

"Emergency!" I say cutting her off.

"A code 6." Jacqui adds.

« You mean... » Tanya pauses dramatically then the 3 of us yell together "A FASHION EMERGENCY!"

"What are we going to wear?" I ask after we quieted down.

"Well, we'll obliviously match." Tanya says. She was the smart one in the group. Jacqui was fashionable, she owned more clothing than Tanya and I put together.

"How about skinny jeans with sneakers and leg-warmers?" I say after a minute of thought.

"With halters or tanks?" Tanya asks.

"Tank tops," Jacqueline tells us.

"Our tank-tops and leg warmers should match," I point out.

"Okay, then we'll each wear a different colour," Jacqui suggested.

"Teal," I say.

"Maroon," Tanya says.

"And I'll wear navy," Jackie finishes.

"Hair and jewellery, a surprise?" Tanya asks.

"Perfect." I say.

"Bye!" We say before hanging up. I get dressed and then brush my hair out and put a little bit into a tiny ponytail on top of the rest of my hair. I put on sparkly turquoise dangly earrings and put on my charm bracelet, I had taken out the purple ribbon and put in a teal coloured one; and a necklace my mum gave me. It had a tiny ballet slipper pendent, she told me it was passed around in the family since the pre-panem days. I put on shiny lip gloss and grab my bag with my cell phone and run downstairs. Cato was already waiting for me.

"Hey," I say as he gives me a hug.

"Hi," He whispers in my ear, "let's go."

"Fantabulous," I tell him. We walk over; Tanya and Jacqui were late again. We wait for a little but and then they come.

"Lets go in" I suggest.

"Great," Tanya says.

"Hey! You guys are matching!" Cato suddenly notices.

"Yep," Jacqueline says.

*10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, ONE!* the speakers went on loudly. I saw Lynnette run to cornucopia and grab some spears and began to kill. Jacob was less fast but got a sword and began to murder. I was a career but I didn't like the sight of blood and guts spilling out of someone.

Surprisingly district 12, for the first time in ages had both tributes survive the bloodbath. All 6 careers survive, with both 12, boy from 3, and both from 8.

"Wow," Cato says, "I can't believe that so many people survived the bloodbath."

"I know! That's peculiar," Tanya, Jacqueline and I said at the same time. Then we burst out laughing.

"Did you rehearse or something?" Cato says laughing.

"No, why would you say that?" the three of us girls said at the same time.

"Umm. I dunno, that's why," Cato says smirking, and then we directed our attention towards the screen again. The bloodbath was officially over and now it showed the young girl form 12, Juliette hiding in a tree.

"Poor her," I say, "it must be terrible to be in the hunger games when your only 12 and from district 12."

"Totally agreed," Everyone said.

"Did you rehearse or something?" I joke.

"No, of course not," the three of them says. I giggle and so do the girls.

At the end of the day, we decide to go to my house for a sleepover… just the girls of course. We went to continue watching the hunger games.

"So who'd you bet on?" Jacqui asked us.

"Lynnette." I tell them.

"Totes," Tanya agrees.

"I don't know why but I choose, umm whats-his-name… George," Jacqui reveals.

"District 12?" Tanya asks shocked.

"Yep," Jacqui says.

« Wow. » I say, « Why him? »

"I don't know, I just felt like it," She says. Soon we decided to go to sleep, so we can go train again tomorrow.

*Thwack*, *Thwack*, *Thwack* I throw my remaining darts and knives at the moving targets.

"Good job, Rosemary." Percy tells me, he was a trainer at the academy of combat; basically the training center.

"Yep good job," His son Connor chimes. Connor was one of the few who didn't want to become a victor from the games. He wanted to become a trainer like his father. Because of that, he didn't train that much with us, but trained privately with his father and helped us, or should I say, bossed us around.

"Thanks," I say, then I walk over and grab my darts and knives and head back to restart. Darts and knives were my specialty. Except for Clove. She's even better with knives. Basically, I just like throwing things, knives, darts, spears, I can even work a bow and arrow. It's a family thing. I hit the 'Start' button and I begin.

*Thwack*, *Thwack*, *Thwack* I throw my first 3 darts, all bulls eye. *Thwack*, *Thwack*, *Thwack* I throw 3 knives. Perfect and *Boom!* I toss my spear over. A perfect hit. Although, I was great at training, I'm not entirely sure I could kill some one, making me not the perfect fit for the games.

"Hey Rose," My little sister called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Thyme," I say.

"Look Rosie! Look at me with a spear!" She shouts, earning a glare from everyone in the center. She grabs a spear a stands 10 meters away from a target and throws it, it lands exactly on the bulls-eye.

"Wow! Impressive!" I tell her giving her a hug.

"Thanks!" She chirps, and then she goes to practice again. I go to the bow and arrow section and I grab 5 arrows and a shiny bow. I stand at the 25 meter mark and shoot my first arrow. *Thwack* Perfect. I move 5 meters back and aim. *Thwack* Another bulls-eye. I move to 35 meters away and I aim my 3rd arrow. It's a bit off. I shoot my 2 remaining arrows and practice. I shoot my last arrow, and then someone grabs me and puts their hands over my eyes and says in a fake gruff voice, "Give me love and affection and no one gets hurt!" I giggle.

"Well," I say, "For the good of mankind, I think that can be arranged…" I smile, and turn around to give him a hug.

"Ready for the rematch?" He asks me.

"Oh yeah!" I say, "Get ready to get creamed" We run over to the hand to hand combat area.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Percy yells. I tackle Cato immediately. He grabs my legs and flip me over. I hold on and pin him down.

"One, two, three" I begin to count. Then he flips me over and pins me down. I struggle under his grasp and then he leans down and pecks me on the lip.

"I win," he says softly.

"I want a re-match," I say, "Anywhere, anytime!"

"Whatever you say princess," He tells me, smirking, before we both go train again.

"Ooh…. That guy from, I believe 1, just speared boy from 2" I grimace. *boom* His cannon went off.

"Okay, wow… Rosie! Both from 1, 2, 8, and 12 are left…."Jacqui says, "Things just got interesting."

"I wonder if any alliances will break up?" I say, desperately hoping that they won't stab each other in the back.

"The careers are looking for 8 and 12 right now. Oh gawd," Tanya says.

"I…I think they found 8!" Clove squeals.

"Clove?! When did you get here?" I ask, Tanya, Jacqui and I didn't see Clove…

"I heard Hunger Games music, so I came in. I live here, too, you know," Clove smirks.

"You could have told-" I began to argue, but Jacqui cuts us off.

"Eek!" She screams. I spun towards the television. I saw Jacob grab his knife and hack away at the boy tribute, while the other girl tries to battle off Lynnette, she screams. But soon I hear 2 cannons go off.

"Bye district 8," Clove says, "I'm shocked that District 12 lasted this long." Clove announces.

"Yeah, especially Juliette." I agree.

"I have a feeling this will end today or tomorrow." Tanya tells us, "I have calculated the times from the past games and yep… it will be over soon." I see Clove roll her eyes at Tanya.

"Nerd," Jacqui says, playfully. The screen now shows district 12, huddled in a cave.

"Omigosh," I exclaim, "They are still alive."

"And well…" Clove adds.

"What will we do?" Juliette's voice floats in from the television.

"Stick together and hide from the careers," George says. The camera focused on the careers now, I see them start to leave and look for 12.

"Well let's go, Glitter," Jacob says arrogantly.

"It's SPARKLE!" Sparkle yelled.

"Whatever, let's go," Lynnette said. Jewelian stands up quickly and follows. During the walk to find them, I noticed that Jewelian kept back, and then he brought a knife out…

"Ehmagawd! He's going to kill them…" Clove says excitedly. I bite my lip. I see him throw the knife. Almost instantly, Lynnette turns around and uses her sword to deflect it.

"So, you wanted to kill us? Behind our backs?" She asks, with a glare.

"Well…well…" He stutters, he decides to begin to run, but Lynnette takes a knife and throws at him. He instantly drops dead.

*Boom* His cannon went off.

"Omigosh," Tanya says.

"He just…" Jacqui says.

"Died." I finish.

"That was not epic at all!" Clove tells us.

Then I saw George and Juliette. They were scrounging the place for food. I notice Juliette on the side, she is picking some berries and then, oh gawd! She picked a nightlock and must have thought it was edible. Because she looks at it and pops it into her mouth. She dies immediately.

*Boom* Her cannon fires and I see George run over. I see tears silently roll down his face. He grabbed a knife and stands up; he turns around and shows three fingers to Juliette. Then he walks away… (to be continued)

A.N.

So another chapter….. I may not update this for a few weeks because I have to work on 'A Twisted Fairytale' which takes place in the same time as this and 'Cato and Clove: Together Forever'. I know this isn't my best writing; it's a bit contemporary. Also I have a question…. Vote for your favourite idea:

Rosie goes into the games (73rd) and she survives making her, Cato's mentor… (Cato dies? Cato survives?)

Cato goes into the 74th games (Dies? Survives?)

So please tell me which one you'd like. Chose one of the 4 options…

Oh, I put a form from Different Year, Different Story, underneath. I am not allowed to upload it, and some person threatened to report me, so the form is here.

Thanks,

Angie.

Any Review? Follows? Favourites? Thank you :)

**The Hunger Games: Different year, Different story**

Send your own tributes: SYOT

Hey y'all. I know y'all expect me to tell you that, I was reading SYOT's and decided to write my own. But, it's not true. I was just minding my own business, when, CloveSevina PMed me and told me that I should write a SYOT. So glad that she did.

So, anyway, this is how it will work. (If you have suggestions or ideas, PM me)

**Tributes:**

Everyone can fill out the form below and send it in. But I have to warn you, out of the millions of forms, I **hope** to get, we will be selecting 24 of them. If we really like your application, but that district is filled, we might PM you and ask to change you district.

Once they are in the arena, you sort of become their mentors (if ya want). You will read the chapter and can tell me what to make them do, or spend their money on. You do not have too. But if you are planning to, fill out the form under sponsoring.

Form- This will be the information for you tributes. It can be made up, or you can base it on yourself:

Name: (This can be an existing name from any of the books, or you can make your own.)

District: (Your choice. Be aware that Career Districts and 12, and 11. Do tend to get more requests.)

Strengths: (It can be mental, physical, doesn't matter. Please give at least one or two. I may make up some, if there isn't enough)

Weaknesses: (Same as above)

Personality: (Character traits)

Appearance: (Amy thing about your tributes…. Hair colour, colour of eyes etc…. What they prefer to wear… how they have there hair…)

Anything you want us to keep in mind: (Family, Poor? Rich? Your preferences…)

**Sponsoring:**

Every time a chapter is out, mentors as well as others that have fanfiction accounts have $1000, to sponsor any tribute of their choice. You can sponsor any number that is divisible by 50 ($50, $100, $250 etc.). Mentors can help decide what to spend the money on. Mentors will get a copy of the price sheet. Also, they will be included in the story.

Form- This is if you want to mentor:

Name: (Can be fake or your name)

Age: (Remember it has to be older than 13… From that I'll decide which hunger games you won)

How you won: (so list some of you strengths)

Weaknesses: (Least 1, please)

Personality: (What your like)

Appearance: (Describe the mentor, clothing, hair etc.)

How often you can go on: (I'll need you to do mentoring about within 2-7 days of the newest chapter coming out. I'm not sure, how often I'll upload, cuz I've got 3 more unfinished fanfictions.)

**Game-Makers:**

You have to help me scheme up evil things…. Honestly, its not difficult

Form- GameMakers:

Name: (What you want me to refer to you as)

When can you be on: (How often you are online)

- AngieRox1998

P.S Which Games should I do? (I'm kinda torn between 76th (The rebellion failed, and just in case I get some names from past games, they were brought to life) and maybe the 49th, and 67th. Vote for your favourites if you want.


End file.
